Hidden Lives: Spies
by Hezpeller
Summary: CHANGE OF PLOT! Ok, so for those that have seen this story before, it is now no longer just centered around Violet, but around everyone in my Hidden Lives Series! Please read inside for a more detailed discription! In-between years of Protectors & Dragons
1. VH: Sometimes It's Best to Not Assume

**CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE! Ok, so At first this was just a small random back story I made in which an OC from my Hidden Lives Series, met her husband [who's also an OC] and that was that. HOWEVER! That is no longer the case! It has now become an 'in-between the years' story, focussing on everyone! Jake & Rose, Trixie & Spud, Haley & David, Violet & Henry, and even Gwen with the hated Peter! And on the little ones as well! Bridge, Art, Haley and David's Twins, Kate, James, and even Fitz!**

**So this is how it'll work: Every chapter will focus on a couple. That includes on chapters centered around the kids. At the front of the chapter, it'll say who the chapter is centered around. It's just a compilation of the initials of their first names, so for example, this chapter is 'VH: Sometimes It's Best to Not Assume.' V for Violet, H for Henry. Also, no consecutive chapters will focus on the same couple/kid.**

**So this is the breakdown of the acronyms: JR: Jake, Rose and Bridgette. TS: Trixie, Spud and Art. HD: Haley, David, and the Twins [that I have yet to name!]. VH: Violet, Henry, and Kate [their daughter]. GP: Gwen, Peter and James. And then Fitz, and I have yet to create names for the Drs Jones :P**

**So, as I said earlier, this chapter is centered around Violet [Rose's twin sister] and Henry.**

**Just a little note: Henry is at first under the impression that Knight [Violet] is a guy. That's why he says 'him' and not 'her' it's not a mistake on my end...it's a deliberate mistake :)**

**Please enjoy!**

**Anywho, I don't own the show American Dragon Jake Long. I do own the Hidden Lives series :) Yay, I own something!**

**I extended this chapter, if you want to re-read it, go ahead, if you just want to skip down to the new part, just go down until you reach the NEW NEW NEW part. Enjoy!**

* * *

==The Base of the Protectors

Henry was walking through the main hallway, greeting old friends who he hadn't seen in years.

Henry Hall had just graduated University and was taking a year off to study. He would then take his tests to enter grad school where he would study to become a lawyer. At 22, Henry was an average height man, fit, with light brown hair that occasionally fell to his eyes, which were of a hazel colour. He had been part of the Protectors when he was in Middle and High School, but had put his 'extra-curricular' activity on a hiatus in favour of his studies. While the Protectors paid well, it wasn't what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, and he most certainly wouldn't be able to continue there after his prime.

Now, he had once again taken up his role as the Guardian Spy, keeping track of wrong doers or watching member's backs, for this year. He had just gotten settled in there, when a messenger had knocked on his door saying that the Guardian King and Queen requested his presence at their office.

This is where Henry was heading to. He knocked on the door and was answered with a "Come in"

He opened the door and saw the Guardian King and Queen. The King got right to business. "Guardian Spy, thank you for coming. We have need of your services. What do you know of the Guardian Knight?"

"Not much Sir. All I know is that he is a very skilled fighter, a brilliant strategist, and even more adept at staying undercover. But that is all from word of mouth. We never moved in the same circles, so I'm not much of an expert on him."

"Erm, well yes. I suppose. Anyway, the case is that their partner in crime, the Guardian Angel was recently exiled from the Protectors and Knight left as well, believing Angel's exiling to be an injustice. We wish you to go and track them down, just to make sure that they don't decide to contact some unfriendly people, and give away Protector secrets in revenge."

"Very well Sir, I will do it no problem. If you'll give me the information, I'll leave and get ready."

"Ah." The Queen said. "That's the thing, Knight has been smart enough to removing all the tracking devices we planted. Therefore, your actual task would be to put a tracker on them. Leave the rest to us."

"Very well. I will get right on it." Henry left their office, leaving the two leaders befuddled.

"Does he really think Violet is a man?" The Queen mused.

"Incredibly, yes. We'll leave him to figure that one out. Violet never made herself clear as a female. She trained with males and females, but chose the ambiguous name. Not like Rose who made herself recognized as a female."

"Do you really think Rose will try to contact Violet?" The Queen voiced.

"Of course, I'm just worried that Rose will try to use Violet to get information." The King grimly replied.

"You think she's still evil."

"Do you not agree?"

"I agree, it's just hard to believe our own child would do this. But the Huntsclan did a very good job in training her to be convincing to us that night. I fell for it the minute I saw her face."

"Same here. But what are we to do? Once evil, always evil. You shall see. We'll read the magical paper one day and the headline will blare 'Huntress murders American Dragon.' We should be glad we got Violet out of this in time before Rose turns her against us as well. She will try. That is why I think Spy is our best bet."

"But his skills may be rusty."

"Nonsense. He's the best."

_We'll see._ A being in the shadows mused inwardly.

==Night time

_Nothing so far! Man he's good. He probably knows I'm on to him._ Henry was on his hoverboard, checking the skyline for Knight. Suddenly he caught sight of some movement. It was Knight! He got up on and using his feet to control the board, he zoomed after him.

Knight was heading after some goblins that stole some money from some leprechauns. She had realized that the spy was behind her, and was silently giggling to herself at her parent's ways of trying to keep a watch on her. She had listened in earlier that day to the conversation and was very amused at the fact that Spy actually thought that she was a male. She was going to try and exploit that to her benefit.

She found the goblins and jumped off from her board and went flying , poised with her staff ready to strike. She waited for the right moment and exclaimed "HI-YAH!"

The goblins turned around just in time to see the protector's staff release a powerful blast that knocked them off their feet and crashed them to the ground. She grabbed the two goblins and tied them together. She then grabbed their loot and holding on to one end of the rope, she got onto her hoverboard and left towards the sheriff's office. The magical one that is.

Spy was watching from a distance and followed them, hoping to get close enough to put the bug on him. But he was unsuccessful, he could never get close enough. They went to the sheriff and he waited from a distance, getting more bored by the minute.

He saw Knight come out again. He followed him to downtown Washington. Spy had devised the plan to follow Knight to his home or hideout, and wait until the guy was pre-occupied with something else or sleeping. Then, he would insert a tracker to the guy's hoverboard and be done with this. The guy was so bland and monotone, what Angel saw in him to have him as a partner was beyond him. On top of that, he wore that monstrous scowl for a mask. At least he had a sensible mask, of a caricature with a straight mouth and a raised eyebrow.

He followed him to an alleyway. It was a long and narrow one, and Spy got off his hoverboard because it wouldn't fit in it. He was walking around until he felt a strong arm rope around his body and a gloved hand cover his mouth after having taken his mask off.

"Now handsome, did you really think you were going to go around unnoticed?" A voice whispered in his ear.

Spy tried to say something in reply but only got out a grumble.

"Oh I agree. You're supposed to be the best of the bestest. But guess what? I'm even _better_."

Spy grumbled. But Knight wasn't done.

"Now handsome, what say you give up on this wild goose chase and just leave me be? Say you planted the tracker, but then it got taken off."

Knight took their hand off his mouth, and wrapped their arm around his neck. Knight pushed their body closer to his, so their bodies were touching, making Spy feel very uncomfortable.

"Uh, erhm, I uh, guess, I uh, could. Now you see I don't exactly flow that way."

"Flow in what way?" Knight purred.

"Well, I'm not interested in men, and I'm assuming that you're flirting with me." Spy tried to get loose of the grip hold the guy had on him, but with no success.

"Hmm, smart and likes to assume, I'm definitely liking this. Well, the thing is,_ I_ do like men. So what say we do this? You close your eyes for five minutes, and I escape, and never bother you again?"

"You need five minutes to escape?"

"Hmm, who said I needed those five minutes _just _to escape?"

"Well, you-" Spy got cut off by Knight putting their hand over his mouth.

"You see, the problem when you assume? You might be wrong. Hence the saying: when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." She took her hand off his mouth to allow him to reply.

"You're charming. I'm sure one guy will be very lucky to have you."

"I'm sure he will. Now close your eyes. And don't move until five minutes go by or I tell you to. You take one peek, and you're dead."

"Sounds good. I promise I won't move."

Knight let Spy go, and true to his word, he stayed stock still. She took off her mask, and then went to face Spy. She put her hand over his eyes, and then kissed him.

Spy had felt the hand covering his eyes and was totally confused. He had promised and the guy didn't trust him? He then got the shock of his life when he felt a mouth on his. He tried to back away, but Knight kept on pressing, eventually pressing him against the wall. He then was more shocked that he himself was kissing back. Now, he hadn't ever kissed another guy, but he had concluded that it wasn't much different than kissing a girl if this was any indication.

They eventually broke apart to get air. It was then that he got another shock.

Knight took their hand off his eyes and whispered "open your eyes, you still think I'm a guy?"

Spy did, and from the bad lighting in the alleyway he couldn't really see much, but from what he _could_ see, he could clearly tell that Knight was _not_ a man.

"Oh shit. Now I feel really dumb."

Knight giggled. "What did I tell you? Never assume."

"Alright, please accept my apologies."

"Hmm, I'll accept them over dinner. That is, if you don't mind going out with a _guy_." Knight smirked.

"Ouch, that really stings. Just to make sure, you _are_ a woman right?"

"Hmm, I'll let you figure that one out."

"Ha-ha very funny. So, want to go over to the Bistro Rouge in say 20 minutes?"

"You're giving a girl _only _20 minutes to change and get ready? Man you _really_ are clueless about the opposite sex! "

"Argh, fine. Look, I'll be waiting outside. Just meet me there."

Knight grabbed her mask and put it on. "Whatever you say handsome."

**NEW NEW NEW**

**

* * *

**

== 40 minutes later

_I swear, that woman is doing this on purpose._ Henry thought, he decided to wait for a couple minutes more. He was wearing a plain white dress shirt and wearing a navy blue sports jacket, and he hoped that Knight would come. He would look like a frozen fool if he was kept waiting for much longer. He also stupidly realized that he didn't even know her name, or how she really looked like. All he knew was that she had bright blue eyes, and a really nice smile.

"Hey handsome, do you want to go inside or are you content freezing your ass off?"

Henry turned to face the owner of the voice and was shocked at the smirking woman talking to him. She was wearing a jacket that showed that underneath, she wore a simple, yet elegant gown of a purple colour. Her blond hair was cascading around her shoulders, and her hands were on her hips.

Henry walked up to her saying "you did this on purpose didn't you? Making me wait for twice the amount of time I had offered."

_She's a very forward woman, that's for sure._ Henry thought, as he saw the beautiful woman advance to him and kiss him, full on the lips. They would have kissed longer, but they were quite cold.

"I would love to continue the conversation inside, miss?" He said, wanting to put a name to the face.

She smiled mischievously at him as they made their way inside. "Well, Henry, I think you've advanced quite a bit, calling me miss. I actually feel like a female now."

"Very funny. How the hell do you know my name? I never said it!" He replied after he had ordered a table.

"Such humour, I think I'm going out with a comedian! For your information, unlike you, I'm quite well informed, and know your name from having overheard it, Mr Hall. Next time, do your homework." She mocked, sitting down at the table they were offered.

"By overhearing it you mean..."

"I mean that everything that was said at your bosses' office today was heard by yours truly."

"Want to trade names? You seem to have my job down pat."

"I'll dispense the honour Mr. Hall."

"You call me Henry once, and now it's Mr. Hall? Such decisiveness can sometimes be dangerous."

"Very well, which do you prefer?"

"Henry, if you'll tell me your name."

"So now I need to be giving my name out to a stranger I have just met and has been stalking me for the majority of this evening, not to mention, was under the impression that I was a guy 40 minutes ago?"

"You're the one who would accept my apology over dinner!"

"That's no excuse! What was I supposed to say? Go to hell? I wanted to be courteous."

"Plus you kissed me, twice!"

"To everyone else, we're a normal couple, and I did as normal couples do."

"Face it, you're smitten with me, clearly noted because you're head over heels."

"In that case, Mr. Hall, it would appear that everyone in this whole world, males included, is smitten with you, since we all have our heads over our heels." She smirked at him.

"It's an expression. Not to be taken literal."

"I like to take things literally, makes you think about what you're saying. It's a quirk I have."

"Well, then, I shall be careful in what I say."

"I must say you're doing wonderful in holding a conversation without calling me something."

"If you want, beautiful, I can do that without a problem."

"Alright handsome, if it's fair for one, it's fair for all."

They continued throughout all of their dinner like that, bantering back and forth, not really talking about anything, just trying to have the last word.

Finally the time came when they had finished, and Henry decided that he wanted to pay the bill.

"But I invited you." She scoffed.

"And I accepted, and since I'm the one that was the cause of the invitation, I think it's only fair." He took the little booklet thing holding the receipt and put cash in there, including tip.

He then got up and taking her jacket, offered his hand to her, and helped her up. He helped her put on her jacket, and then they left the restaurant. They stayed silent for quite a while, walking to a nearby park. Henry wanted to put his around her shoulder, but didn't want to face another round of bantering with her. He felt that she used bantering and sarcasm as a way of not having to talk about herself. She seemed to be a really nice and kind person, however, her biting sarcasm made her look like a rude person.

He decided to throw caution to the wind by grabbing her hand, and kindly leading her to a bench where he sat down, with her beside him. He then enveloped her in a hug, warming her up instantly.

Violet had let Henry guide her. She trusted him, and he seemed to be a really kind and caring man. She had stopped bantering with him because she saw that in his eyes, he looked very tired. When he sat down on the bench, she decided to follow suit, and then she felt him hug her. The truth was, Violet was in love with him, but he right now had shown only a mild interest in her, something that was aided by the fact that she had only been talking in her biting sarcasm, and the fact that he had thought she was a man not too long ago.

"Violet." She said.

"Ok, my favourite colour is red." He said, confused by the random subject of the conversation, but glad she was talking. He liked hearing her talk, it sounded nice to him, like a melody.

"No silly, my name is Violet, or Vi for short." She giggled.

"Oh! Well, then, Violet, glad to meet you."

"If you're tired of this date, you don't have to stay you know."

"I know, it's a good thing I'm not tired then, isn't it?" He smiled at the woman in his arms.

She looked up at him, blue eyes locked onto the hazel ones. He lowered his head, and this time, he kissed her. He kissed her with a passion, he was in love with the spunky young woman, and wanted an opportunity to date her, for real this time.

When they broke apart, he took a deep breath and said what they both wanted to hear. "I love you Violet, even though I don't know you all that well, but I would like to know you, and so I was wondering, do you want to go out with me?"

She smiled at him, in such a way that it gave a new definition to a radiating smile. Her smile was glowing with the strength of the sun. She felt happy for the first time in a while, actually, since she had left Washington, she had been in a mood, either at Rose, or at the stupid Dragon she called a husband.

"I love you too, and would love to go out with you, even if you think I'm a guy."

He laughed, and playfully reprimanded her "Oh that's it. I get it! You're woman! That's understood, loud and clear! You're a beautiful and wonderful woman, and I'm lucky to be the guy with you."

"Are you going to be reporting this to the Guardian King and Queen?"

"No, actually, I handed my letter of resignation when I went to change. Tomorrow, I'll go and get a place to live, and then, I'll go and prepare for my exams to become a lawyer. Why did you resign for Angel? Were you two close?"

"Thanks. I just bought a place two days ago, you can stay there. As for Angel, she was a really close friend of mine. She was my best friend actually, and she was I never had for a long time. It's just that, the King and Queen over-reacted, they think Angel's evil, but she's not. So she was exiled and I resigned."

"That tanks. But on the other hand, I would love to stay with you. In fact, if you want, I can just get my stuff and go back to the apartment. I'll walk you there and come back."

"Sounds good handsome."

==An hour later.

"Honey, I'm home!" Henry sighed, entering the apartment of his girlfriend. She had given him the spare key, just in case she fell asleep.

That was the case, seeing her sitting in the kitchen with her head in the counter. He carefully picked her up, and carrying her bridal style, he took her to her bedroom. He wished someday they would be able to sleep together, and be husband and wife. But he still had grad-school and much more to go through before he could settle down.

He put her in her bed and covered her up. He then went to take a bath and then changed into his pyjamas. He went to go check on Violet, to see if she was ok. He was surprised to see her wake up when he neared her.

"Sorry if I woke you." James smiled, blushing.

"It's ok, thanks for carrying me to the bed. Come on, lie down beside me."

"You sure? I'm good in the sofa."

"Like hell I'm making you sleep in the sofa. So come here."

He laid down and snuggled up to her, drinking in her appearance. "Did I ever tell you how pretty you look?"

"I think you did, but I would be careful, some women like to be complimented on things other than their appearance."

"Fair enough." He kissed her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**So that's how they met! ****Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**BTW, this was about a week after Violet moves back to Washington, so the kids aren't born yet. None of them.**

**To those that reviewed in the last version:**

**Luiz4200: So, how did you like the date? Thanks!**

**Onej6: It would be a bit scary right? But it all worked out between them :) Thanks! How did you like the date?**

**Next chapter will be out tomorrow! It'll be focussing on everyone's favourite couple: Jake and Rose!**

**Please review! No account required!**

**Hezpeller**


	2. JR: Meeting the InLaws

**Ok, so updating a chapter doesn't make the story look like it was updated, so, the continuation some of you were looking forward to is actually in the previous page, but no one was aware it was updated :P**

**Anywho, as explained in the previous chapter, this is now a in between the years story of my two other stories: Protectors and Dragons. I thought 13 years held so much and it would make it easier to understand certain choices or more about a character.**

**So, I hope everyone likes this Jake and Rose chapter!**

* * *

==NYC

Rose wanted to visit Violet so badly for this past week. But her parents had made their point quite clear. No visiting, or else they would go to the Dragon Council and reveal everything, _and_ add a price to her head, destroying everything she was trying to do and everyone she was trying to protect.

Rose had a really messed up family. Parents who hated her because they thought she was evil. A twin sister that she wasn't even allowed to see. A husband that she wasn't even allowed to properly marry because their alter-egos were enemies. A child in her womb that she probably wasn't going to keep, because there was really a 1 in 3 chances that it was Huntsclan, and the last thing she wanted was to raise her child to hate the other half of their lineage. Not to mention a sister in law that hated her brother because of her decisions, and was now staying at the Huntsclan, dating a Slayer, when she herself was a dragon, but refused to blame Rose for it, only blaming Jake for it.

It was a messy pile, and she was beyond understanding why Jake wanted to add her parents in law to the mixture. Yes, Jakes had called her and said that he wanted her to meet his parents. Even though Lao Shi was beginning to trust her, she couldn't say the same for Susan and Jonathan Long.

Yes, this was going to be another one for the roster of 'why I have a messed up family.' She could just feel it.

So, as she trudged her way through the January snow, she wondered how bad her in-laws would be.

She went up the small stone steps and knocked on the door.

==Inside the Long House, some minutes before.

"Mom, this is just my girlfriend. So please, take it easy on her. We'll explain everything afterwards. Just please, try to know her. As a normal human being." Jake pleaded. He hadn't told his parents a thing about who Rose really was, but he felt they should know. One way or another.

"Don't worry Jake, your father and I won' t do anything harsh. Relax! Does she know about you being -"

"A dragon? Yeah, she does. She took the news quite well actually."

"I just hope she's better than that Danika girl you were going out with before. If I ever met a temperamental bitch, it would be her."

The doorbell rang, and that could only mean one thing, Rose was here. Jake swallowed and went to open the door. At the door, he saw his secret wife, who was quite cold from the walking and waiting. He ushered her inside, and turning into a dragon, he hugged her, warming her with his body.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Considering you just saved me from becoming a popsicle stick, I'm good."

Even while frozen, Rose could still barb. One of her best traits. Turning back human, he introduced her "Rose, I want you to meet my mom. And my dad who should be down...here we go." Jake's father just came down from the stairs, grinning apologetically.

"Sorry about that Jakeroo, you know how new ties are hard to tie!" Jonathan Long joked.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs. Long, I'm Rose." Rose held out her hand, which she had covered in makeup, because she knew that Mrs. Long, albeit not being a dragon, knew and would be able to recognize the Mark of the Huntsclan. The two parents shook it, and they went into the dining room to eat. Jake helped to cook, and dinner went by quickly for the Longs, but not for Rose. Dinner was for small talk, but every now and then, Mr. And Mrs. Long asked questions about her, and she answered as best as she could.

"So Rose, tell us about yourself. Where do you work? All that kind of standard nonsense we parents fuss about." Susan asked.

"Let's see, I was born in Washington, lived with my uncle in NYC for the early part of my life, then I moved back to Washington, and now I'm here. I work in the fashion industry, and you could say I'm a fashion designer, but not one of those famous ones. Um, let's see, Jake and I met when we were 13 and started going out now. That's about it."

"Well that's nice dear." Susan replied, smiling.

"So, do you help Jake with his dragon stuff?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I'm trained in martial arts, so I do a bit of helping now and then. But I keep myself to the shadows most of the time."

"As long as that Huntress keeps her staff away from my son, I'm happy." Susan said.

"Come on mom, knock it off." Jake said, cringing.

"It's true! She's a dangerous being, and seriously, I am sometimes afraid of your well being because of it! She's going to take you by surprise one day!"

"Believe me, she has, more than once." Jake said, grinning at Rose who, despite the nature of the conversation, smiled back timidly.

"I'm serious Jake! She's going to murder you!"

"Will you relax mom!"

"Jakeroo, you need to understand that your mother and I worry about you!" Jonathan said, trying to calm everyone down. "Now Rose, you can relax. You look pale as a sheet. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The food is great by the way."

They continued eating their meal in silence, Rose wouldn't look at anyone, not even at Jake. She really should have declined to have this dinner. She was going to finish the dinner, and then feign to have forgotten something and leave.

Jake however had other plans. He had seen how down Rose looked. Once they had finished dinner, he saw Rose was about to open her mouth, _probably to escape and never come back_ Jake thought, and asked "Rose, I wanted to show you something, come." He took her hand, and guiding her, went upstairs to his old room. He closed the door and then let go of Rose's hand. He took her in his arms and hugged her as if he was never letting go. "I'm so sorry Rose, I knew my mom was against Huntsclan, but she really went all out."

"Jake, you really can't expect them to accept me right? My own parents didn't, why would they be any different?"

"Rose, we have to tell them. I know you're going to want to kick my ass to hell and then bring me back to clean up the mess, but _please_! Let's just get this over with." He kissed her before she could utter one comeback.

She put her arms around his neck, and he around her waist, and they stayed kissing for a while.

"Jake! Are you and Rose going to stay upstairs for the whole night?" Jonathan asked, yelling up the stairs.

"No dad! We're coming." Jake yelled. To Rose he put one hand on each of her cheeks and raised her face so that her eyes were locked with his "please? You can handle magical creatures and Huntsclan, but you're afraid of your in-laws? Come on Huntress, where's your sense of spirit?"

"Alright Dragon Boy, you won. But you owe me!" Rose smirked. They went downstairs where Jake's parents were sitting in the living room. They sat down on a couch, Rose leaning back on Jake's chest, Jake wrapping his arms around her waist, and prepared themselves for an eventful night.

"So, erm, Rose and I haven't been entirely honest with you guys." Jake started saying.

"What? What do you mean?" Both parents asked, wondering where this was going.

"You see, Jake and I aren't dating." Rose stated.

Susan and Jonathan were wondering if this was some sort of sick joke, and how could the two be so intimate if they weren't dating? She was leaning on his chest! They were practically glued!

"We're married." Jake and Rose said together.

Now the two parents were speechless.

"Why didn't you two invite us?" Susan thundered.

"Now Jake, harsh decisions aren't the best idea." Jonathan cautioned.

"Guys! We didn't have a fancy celebration. We just declared to each other, and that was that." Jake said.

"Why would you do that? Unless you guys want to keep it a secret." Jonathan was flabbergasted.

"We do. You see, Jake and I aren't your normal average couple-"

"We know that! But being married to a dragon is _nothing_ to be ashamed about, and if you can't handle that, Rose, then you can just-" Susan was lecturing.

"Mom! Please, would you just let us explain. Yes, she knows and accepts me as a dragon, but the thing is, Rose is _also_ special." Jake said.

Rose was rubbing her forearm and hand, and then held her hand up, palm facing forward.

"You're-you're" Susan was pale.

"A what? What is that? It's a tattoo of a dragon, so?"

"It's not a tattoo, Jonathan, that's a birthmark-" Susan was spluttering.

"More commonly known as the Mark of the Huntsclan." Rose finished, lowering her hand.

"You're a part of them? How can you? What, I thought you people _hated _and wanted dragons dead!" Jonathan asked.

Susan was beyond words, she was ready to grab the other woman and throw her out. But something in the way Jake was hugging his wife stopped her. Why did he trust her like that?

"I was a part of the Huntsclan. That was when I was living with my uncle, and when I met Jake. As humans, we had a crush on each other. As our alter-egos, we hated each other's guts, and I wanted to kill him. But then I moved, to Washington, after having found out that I was kidnapped from by parents by my uncle. I met my real family, and became part of the Protectors, a group of people that protected magical creatures. Then, I came here a while ago. I found out who Jake was, and we fell for each other again, this time, no secrets or threats in the way. -"

"So then, why would want to keep_ it_ secret?" Susan asked, getting her voice back. She looked at her son. "How do you know she's not reporting to that Huntress woman? How do you know that she's not going to murder you in your sleep?"

Rose took a deep breath. "Mrs. Long, I would never do that. I love my Dragon Boy, and would never betray him, ever. Plus, I can promise you, I'm not reporting to the Huntress. I- I am the Huntress."

If the elder Longs were beyond speechless before, it would be an understatement to say their mouths were on the floor...of their basement.

"Ok, so explain _this_ to me. How is it that you can be so evil as the magical world depicts you, but you can be in love, no, _married_ to a dragon and be ok with that? Plus, didn't you say you were part of the protectors?" Jonathan asked.

"I rejoined the Huntsclan so that I could make sure that Jake, Haley, Lao Shi, and all other magical creatures could survive."

"By killing magical creatures?" Susan spat.

"No mom, if you take a look at all the magical creatures Rose has killed, they were all evil and unwanted." Jake said, shaking his head.

"Unless you want to keep a krylock as a pet?" Rose asked. "Look, I know you guys probably hate me, and want me as far away from your son as possible, but the fact of the matter is that I love Jake, no matter what my heritage may say against it. Also, I'm pregnant with Jake's child. Our child." Rose finished, looking at each parent in the eye.

"Please, don't judge Rose harshly, we came here to tell you this. We want you to accept this." Jake pleaded.

"What did Rose's parents have to say about this?" Susan demanded.

"They, they think I'm evil, and they exiled me from the Protectors before I could tell them. They know nothing. They just think I'm trying to get close to Jake so I can kill him."

"Well, I wholeheartedly agree with your parents! Get the hell out of our house, and stay the fuck away from my son, you conniving bitch!" Susan stormed, getting up from the couch, moving towards Rose.

Rose was faster. She slipped from Jake's grasp by placing her hands on his shoulders, and then, using him as a base, somersaulted backwards and she kept on backing away, her hands tensed in a defence position, and grabbed her purse and jacket. Jake got up from the couch, and as he advanced towards Rose, she grabbed a pen from her purse.

"Come on Slayer, give it up, your charade is over!" Susan yelled, pushing past her son to try and make a grab for Rose.

Rose, for her part, clicked the pen, transforming it to her staff, which froze even Susan in her tracks. Jake was staring shocked. _Could everyone have been right? Could Rose really be evil? Damn it, why am I thinking like this, it's Rose! You can't fake the love and feelings we have for each other! But she is a damn good actress..._

The deadly looking staff started to glow green. Rose looked at Jake and in her eyes, he could see sadness, pure sadness and nothing more. "I'm truly sorry, for everything. But I have to do what I have to do." With that, a blinding light flashed. With that, Rose was gone from the house.

Susan opened her eyes, expecting some kind of disaster to have befallen their family, but sighed once she saw all three of them were alright. Well, physically alright, but Jake was fuming.

"Why did you do that mom! Rose cares about me! I thought you guys would be understanding! Please! Rose wouldn't hurt me! Why can't you see and understand that?" Jake roared.

"Jacob Luke Long, you are clearly blinded by love if you think that Slayer cares one iota for you. She can't care for you. Plus, how do you know she's pregnant? Or pregnant with _your_ child for that matter! She could be lying for all it's worth!" Susan responded, taking the same tone as her son.

"What the HELL! Are you kidding me? Rose and I did it! She took a pregnancy test, we know!"

"Yeah? How would you know if she has someone else at the Huntsclan? Please Jake, try to see reason! Your mother is right, that Slayer can't be trusted!" Jonathan took his stance

"Well then, I hope you two enjoy your lonely lives, because this is the last time I'm visiting you guys. By the way, just to round off your day, I thought I should let you guys know. You know how Haley left? Well, she joined the Huntsclan, and not only that, but she's dating a Slayer. And guess who's covering her hide and who offered her the job? Rose. Enjoy chewing on that tidbit." With that, Jake grabbed his coat and stormed off, desperate to find Rose.

* * *

**So yeah! That is Rose meeting her in-laws. Was it too much? I hope not. Anyway, next chapter will be Trixie and Spud! Most probably on Monday, but maybe tomorrow? Who knows? I don't :P**

**Anyway, Next chapter of Dragons will most probably be later on today or most probably tomorrow.**

**Ugh, I can't believe I'm back to uni on Monday...life can sometimes really tank :/ That will definetly change my uploading schedule, so we shall see!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**


	3. TS: Their Wedding, Who's Taking Bets?

**Well, here's the new chapter! It's mostly based on Trixie and Spud, as promised, but that also means that it's shorter...I didn't know what to write! I was going to write the wedding party, but that would incorporate everyone in the whole spectrum, not giving justice to TS shippers so I'm going to split the party into everyone's perspectives. :)**

**Onej6: Glad you liked it! Yeah, I think that they might have over reacted, but it's fitting. Susan seems like the over-protective type, and I don't see her as very friendly towards Rose...maybe I've just read too many fics in which she doesn't trust Rose :P Well, here's the next one, so wait no more! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Luiz4200: We'll find out, next chapter. As for that...I'm not quite sure. It's equally possible as it is not possible...I'm debating that. Rose would have no real reason to tell them, but it might make them a bit less 'cruel' for lack of better word, to her. We'll see. Hope you enjoy it!**

**GG: [For both your reviews] [For your first one] Actually, Violet is the exact opposite. She's quite reckless, and as I mentioned in an earlier part of Hidden Lives: Protectors, she would actually go out with guys that only liked her for her looks, unlike Rose. She's also quite daring, as seen by how she acts towards Henry, in that she's like Rose. Plus, it's not like they did anything bad while in bed...Violet just felt bad for him, for making him a fool of himself, and since her house is pretty empty, it would be wiser to have him as a roommate, rather than having to go back to the Protectors Base, or so I think. But to each their own :P [For your second one] well, the thing is, Susan isn't ever really given that much limelight in the show, ergo, it's kind of hard to judge whether or not she's OOC, but if you think it is, then sure, she might be, I'm not denying that...I just picture her as an overprotective mother. I mean, she's the mother of two magical protectors who have enemies that would gladly kill them... she's gotta be a little bit wary of the prime person who would kill her son. Plus, don't forget that rumours have been spreading about Huntress's ferociousness, and how she's really evil. They don't see her as a peson, they see her as a monster. But, if she seems that way to you, then it might just be! I just made her like this, this is how I envision her :) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

=One month Later

"Morning dearest." Her fiancé, Spud, murmured to her as they woke up. They shared a kiss, filled with passion, and held on to it for as long as they could before they were forced to break apart in order to continue living. They snuggled close to each other, just relishing to be with one another.

"We're getting married today." Trixie grinned, feeling as happy as she had ever been. She could still remember when she and Spud started liking each other.

It all started on the last days of high school. They were going to have their Prom, and everyone was ecstatic. Trixie was with Kyle, Spud had managed to convince Stacey to go out with him, publicly, and Jake was going strong with Danika.

The only one who was left out, was Brad. He had no one, and he had his sights set on Stacey. On Prom night he was pissed when he saw Spudinski was with his girl, and he currently wasn't. They were the 'on-off' couple you always hear about? It turns out, that Stacey had just gone out with Spud to anger Brad, and make him jealous. After the blond haired couple reconciled, Spud was heart-broken, truly having believed that Stacey cared about him. Trixie had seen the whole thing unfold, and had tried to go to comfort him. When Kyle told her to just leave the loser alone, and to just stick around with him, she got pissed. She slapped the boy with as much ferocity one could use. She then huffed off, and the two stayed together, for now, just content as friends who had been hurt by love.

Later on, Spud wondered why he was suddenly so happy whenever he saw Trixie and why he always wanted to be the one to make her laugh. Trixie on the other hand sometimes wanted to chase the boy down the whole time to give him a smack for his whack jokes, but whenever she got down to that, she would back off, almost like she didn't want to hurt him. After many years of confusion, they separately confided in Jake and asked him what he thought. He just said "duh, you guys like each other!"

And so it had been, Spud asked Trixie to date him. She said yes, squealing in delight. Even though Spud was studying law, and Trixie was studying journalism, they managed to find time for one another. They had grown close over the years, and with Jake always off with Danika, while he was dating her, or doing dragon duties it was just the two of them.

It happened about one year ago. Spud was in the study looking for a book of his. It was technically called the study, but it only held books, mostly Spud's books.

"Hey Trix? Do you know where my Law Bok #48 is?" Spud asked his girlfriend of 3 and a half years.

"How do you want me to know where your book is? And do you seriously have more than 48 of them?"

Spud just shrugged. "Oh, I know where it is! It's by my bed table. Can you go get it for me? I'm kind of not in the position to do it." Spud grinned sheepishly. He was currently balancing a bunch of books that he was trying to re-insert to a bookshelf.

Trixie shook her head. Spud was always joking around, and he always managed to make her smile. Sure enough, on the bed table, she found the book she was looking for. But, it felt different than other books. Those massive tomes are usually heavy, but this one felt light, like it was hollow. She opened it up, thinking Spud had been playing a joke on her, and her breath caught. It wasn't a book at all. It was one of those boxes that looked like books. Inside, it was hollow. In that space, there was a box. She took the box in her hands, and was staring at it, almost afraid of opening it. She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, and she felt someone place their head by her ear.

"Open it." Spud whispered.

She opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring, it was simple, like she wanted it. She found that often, most girls would be more fascinated with the ring, than with the man she had committed to. So no diamonds, or fancy twirls. Just a simple ring, made of gold.

"What do you say Trix, would you like to marry me?" Spud asked, now being the moment of truth.

As answer, she turned around in his hold, and kissed him, without restraint.

_And now that day has come._ Trixie thought, her mind travelling back to the present. But it wasn't all rainbows and butterflies with them. They could have been planning a war meeting, fireworks included, considering the guest list they had racked up.

Fu Dog was planning all the bets. Trixie and Spud felt that they shouldn't leave anyone out, so everyone was invited. The amount of drama in this would rival that of a soap opera, so Fu believed.

They weren't worried about the actual wedding per-se, they were worried about the party after that. Everyone had said yes, which meant that it would be a cacophony of stares and bad feelings. Not to mention if there is yelling.

And yet, they were happy. Hopefully people would reconcile. But deep inside, they knew it was pointless, and that they had no chance.

==In the Church

"You may now kiss the bride." They were married, kissing to a bunch of people yelling happily, some actually going 'finally!'

Now that they were done with the formalities, they had to get everyone to the party. Let the drama begin.

But, Spud and Trixie were wanting to see one thing: Who would lose their patience first and attack? That would be the main thing, and majority was with one person. Actually, only two people were down for betting, and that was Susan, and Rose. Rose was winning.

* * *

**Well, the start of the rememberable party! Susan and Rose! Who do you think will lose their temper first?**

**Next chapter: Haley and David! That will happen sometime next week :P Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter for Dragons will be coming out soon, so keep watching for it!**

**Do you think I made Spud and Trixie justice?**

**Sound off using that link below!**


	4. HD: The InLaws & Overprotective Parents

**Alright! New chapter! Yay! So yeah, this is centered a bit more on Haley and David, but it talks about everyone :)**

**Luiz4200: Yeah, my money's on her too...she seems the unstable one here :P Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**GG: Yeah, she would be my first choice as well :) That is why you should wait until the end of the story. Everything will work out in the end :) I hope :P Enjoy the chapter!**

**So, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

==At the party.

For now, everyone was just mingling, waiting for everyone else to arrive. The newlywed's families were getting along quite nice, incredibly enough. Trixie's grandmother was gossiping with Spud's mom, for example. However, the same could not be said for their friends, who, if it wasn't for the amount of people that didn't know about magical creatures, would actually rip each other to shreds.

Haley had brought David along to the party. She was hoping that everything would be calm, but from what she had been hearing from Fu, it was going to be highly unlikely.

Haley and David had been going along great. Haley was still a bit afraid, thinking that David would try to betray her at any moment, but he seemed to be in love with her like she was with him. That fear was slowly dying, and for that she was glad.

David had showed her around, and protected her from being flirted with by those monsters. One of them had actually asked her as to whether she wanted to go hunting with him for some leprechauns. She swiftly gave him a kick where it hurts. He just thought he had a bad pitch so her loss of temper wasn't that badly seen. Not that the people in the Huntsclan were mild-mannered people...at all, ever.

Now Haley was paling. Her parents were approaching her, and it had been over two months she hadn't seen them. She would have to introduce David to them. If they ever found out about David's... profession, for lack of better word, she would be yelled at. Rose had told them what happened in that fateful dinner, and had yet to see Jake again. Rose had ignored his calls and had not gone out to supervise missions, just locking herself up in her office and barking at anyone that even dared to say 'good morning' to her. What they all wondered was as to whether that was part of the pregnancy, and if it wasn't, then they would be screwed once the mood swings kicked in.

They approached the young couple, and they looked pissed. Haley quickly saw that Jake was looking away embarrassed. Haley narrowed her eyes, wondering what her dear brother had done.

"Haley, is this your boyfriend?" Susan asked, looking like she was trying to keep her temper at bay.

"Yeah...it is. Mom, dad, this is David. David, my parents." Haley said, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Can we talk to you both outside?" Jonathan asked, hoping to not destroy the festivities.

The four did just that, and when they passed Jake, Haley's eyes shot daggers at her brother. Jake cringed and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Once they got outside, Haley's parents resumed their angry postures.

"And pray tell, is he of the same group Rose is?" Jonathan asked.

"Dad! No he isn't, why would you think such a thing?" Haley asked, hoping her acting was good. If she could act as the goody two shoes, she could lie.

"Because your brother informed us of that." Susan spat.

"Uh-" Haley's plan had gone up in smoke, and a certain brother of hers was going to have to defend himself if he wanted to live and become a father.

"Yeah, I'm part of it. So? Your daughter is still alive. I've been protecting her, and she's been living with us all this time, and she's unscratched. Please, you've got as all down as murdering monsters. But that's not all of us. That'd be like saying all the people from a specific country are the same. It's a stereotype-"

"Don't feed me that sentimental and psychological bullcrap! You guys don't give a damn about my children-" Susan exploded.

"No, of course they don't...that's especially not why they've been staging their fights to help us you know. Why are you so blind to this mom?" Jake said, coming outside.

"Jake! Why don't you want to understand that they're evil! Is it that so hard to comprehend?" Jonathan asked, sounding exasperated.

"They're not evil! You just can't look beyond their heritage-" Haley started.

"Haley, if their parents had been in the Huntsclan, but they decided to leave the Huntsclan, I wouldn't have any qualms about that! The problem, _sweetheart_, is that they have been loyal to the Huntsclan since day 1 and I don't see them leaving anytime soon! How can you believe that they just throw years of servitude and their beliefs down the drain because they fell in love with a dragon!" Susan interrupted, trying to get her children to understand her point of view.

"No offence Mrs. Long, but look at it from our point of view. We were taught that dragons were disgusting creatures. We never imagined that dragons could be kind and caring creatures. It ends up changing how we see everything" David spoke up, trying to calm his girlfriend's parents.

"It's called love. We end up caring about someone, no matter who they are." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. Violet, who had come as Kate Lexis, stepped out of the shadows. She had been hoping to see her sister, but now she wasn't so sure she would be coming. She wondered why Rose would actually not have visited her. She had noticed that Rose hadn't come with her Dragon. This meant that Rose and Dragon Boy had an argument, but she wouldn't cave in and ask him, only if he caved in first. She then saw what had happened, and followed them outside to find out.

"I'm sorry, who are you, and why are you shoving your nose in our business?" Jonathan demanded.

"I'm Kate Lexis. But my real name is Violet." Violet took her bracelet off, showing her real face.

"YOU!" Susan spat. She advanced towards the woman. "You have lots of names, but you're still the same traitor!"

Jake stepped in front of his mother, stopping her from getting any further. "No mom! She's Rose's twin sister! She's part of the Protectors!"

"Jake, stop trying to protect her. You may believe her lies, but we aren't going to be so fooled." Jonathan lectured his son.

"That'd be a problem, because he's telling the truth, as is she." Another voice spoke out. Lao Shi was staring at everything with amusement in his eyes. He had been speaking with a distant uncle of Spud's, but then he glanced to his family, and saw what was going on.

"Dad! You believe them?" Susan was flabbergasted.

"I may be somewhat reluctant on the methods, but I trust that everyone knows what they're doing. If Rose and David have changed their ways and wish to help us, than I more than welcome it."

"I wouldn't mind if they changed their minds and left, but the problem is, they're still a part of that damned group! Why don't they leave?"

"If we leave, then some other wacko will come at magical creatures with full force, and then you try to protect against them. This is the only way magical creatures can survive. By controlling the Huntsclan from the inside." One more for the party.

"Rose!" Jake exclaimed. He went closer to his wife, but she shook her head discreetly, and only a few caught it. Jake got the message and stopped in his tracks.

"Is this so?" Susan asked, the sceptic of the group.

"Please, Mrs. Long, I understand you don't want to trust us. But you've got to admit that there are many people to convince you that we're telling you the truth. We can't be that good to be able to con all of these people. " Rose said, trying to keep everyone's temper in check, not wanting to destroy the family more than she already had.

"I'll give you two a chance. One screw up, and you two are dead. I may not be a dragon, but trust me when I say that you would wish I was just a dragon by the time I'm done with you guys." Susan threatened, and with Jonathan, they left to go talk with other guests.

Everyone else let out the breath they hadn't realized they were holding. One problem less, however, they had a lot more to go through before they could really be clear of the storm.

* * *

**Next chapter: Jake and Rose!**

**What did you guys think about this chapter?**


	5. JR: Tackling Conversation

**OK! So this is a Jake and Rose chapter, as promised! So, I think that for these stories, they should be a bit smaller, and not as anecdotal. The whole point is for background, that's why it's not a full story. And if I want to get through 13 years, I need to get a little less of full story mode, and more of little snippets. That's why this chapter is short!**

**I'll be posting new chapters for the rest of my stories sometime later tonight or tomorrow! So look forward to that!**

**Luiz4200: Rose didn't want an intimate scene with Jake, she wanted to set things right and get out of there, as is explained later on below :P Enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6:No! Really? I never would have guessed :P Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Please, people, review! I can't be boring all of you out can I? Even if you want to just let me know what I can improve on, or if something is confusing/ you don't understand it, please, do that! I don't bite, and will reply to it on the next chapter! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

==Still at the Wedding

As Jake turned around to talk to Rose, he realized that she was not there anymore.

"What the- where's Rose?" Jake asked.

Violet looked around and noticed that Rose had indeed left. "May I ask why she's not with you Dragon?" Violet spat.

" I took her to meet my parents, but when they found out she was the Huntress, they were less than happy, and Rose has been avoiding me since."

"Poor wittle dragon." Violet teased.

"Brother of mine, I have a bone to pick with you." Haley snarled.

"The silent treatment by the Huntress, and an angry Huntsgirl. I think adding a pissed off Protector is too much, even for you Dragon." Violet smirked.

Jake glowered at Violet and then turned to Haley. "Haley, I'm really sorry. I-"

"I don't want to hear it Jake. You were angry, you said things, and now you don't mean them right? You've done that way too many times. Just don't even try. Come on David, let's go back inside." Haley said, as she and David went back inside.

"And I need to leave, so be careful of what you do dragon, because if I hear that you hurt Rose, you will regret it." Violet said, as she left back to Washington.

Jake sighed. He had to find a way to get to Rose.

==At the Huntsclan

"Enter." Huntress commanded, at hearing the knock on the door.

A timid Huntswarrior entered, carrying a bouquet of flowers, violets actually. "Some-someone left this for-for you. Sh-should I leave them here?"

"Leave them here."

The man deposited the flowers on her desk, then bowed and left. Huntress looked at the bouquet and saw that there was a card attached to it with _Huntress_ written on it, recognizing the handwriting immediately. She then examined the flowers and saw that there was something on each of the stems. They were letters, and Huntress wrote the letters down: A, E, P, L, M, E, S, E, M, T, E, and another E. Huntress then guessed that the PLEASE, could be the first word, and ME could also be made, leaving two E's, and M and a T. She then smiled a bit at the finished product: PLEASE MEET ME. But Huntress was afraid. Not of Jake, but of the fact that she seemed prone to destroying Jake's relationship with everyone he holds dear. She had gone to the wedding to try and convince Jake's parents of what was going on, but left, afraid she would somehow ruin the wedding, or his friendship with Trixie and Spud. Also, the threat of her parents giving her secret away to the dragon council if she tried to make contact with Violet was too great for her to throw caution to the wind. She sighed as she decided what to do, trying to make the best decision.

==That night.

Jake had just gotten back from the wedding, being the last one to leave. Although everyone was disappointed that the big fight with Susan and Rose never happened, Jake was secretly glad. He didn't want his mom and wife to have a more rocky relationship than they already had. He hoped Rose would show up tonight, because he really did miss her. If she didn't, he would try something more dramatic. He was about to enter his bedroom when he felt himself getting tackled to the ground. He turned around and saw a mass of darkness standing above him.

"You came!" Jake exclaimed as he tried to get up. However, he got pushed back down to the ground.

"Of course I did Dragon Boy. The please just made it impossible to resist." Huntress replied. Sitting down on his stomach, straddling him.

" Ha-ha. Rose, why did you leave?" Jake asked, as he sat up a bit, with her still on him.

"I have my reasons." Rose replied, taking her hood and mask off.

Jake decided to not pursue the subject further and changed topic. "I missed you so much. I'm truly sorry for what happened with my parents-" He got cut off with Rose kissing him. They stayed that way for a while, just kissing each other, enjoying being in each other's presence.

"I wasn't angry with you, so you don't have to worry about it." Rose said, when they broke off, smiling a genuine smile, not a smirk, but a smile.

"Good, the last thing I want is to bring our marital problems to our alter egos and let them battle it out."

"It would be interesting, that's for sure."

"Until your staff gets the best of me." Jake cringed.

"Oh trust me Dragon Boy, the damage my staff does would only be a portion of it." Rose smirked, pinning him back down.

"I trust you completely, and then some." Jake replied, as he got a passionate kiss from Rose. It never ceased to amaze Jake how Rose could be so kind and caring, and yet be the Huntress at the same time.

"I'll take that as a compliment, for your sake, and our child's sake." Rose chided.

"The Huntress is threatening me. I'm so afraid." Jake mocked.

Rose's eyes flashed dangerously, but she was giggling. "You better be dragon. It would be interesting to see how well you would last against me in a real fight."

"You're on." Jake smirked." But I'm too tired tonight. Getting an earful from Haley and helping out with the wedding really drained me."

"Excuses, excuses. Face it, you just know you can't beat me."

"Ok, ok! I admit it, I'm afraid that you losing would make me feel terrible." Jake sighed.

"Dream on Dragon!" Rose reprimanded.

"Oh I will!" Jake smirked, as they continued into the night.

* * *

**Ok, so the end was just a banter fest! Anywho, for next chapter, we'll look into Violet and Henry, and then for the one after, things will start moving forward! [_yeah right! _people roar] **

**Anyway, please review! They let me know how you like/don't like in the story!**

**So, for a question: What would you guys like to be explained of in future chapters? **

**Hezpeller**


	6. VH: Heartfelt Conversation

**You aren't imagining things! I have really updated this! Gasp!**

**Yeah, this chapter isn't that exciting...it's just mushy Violet and Henry stuff...but worry not, next chapter hopefully will be more interesting!**

**Rik: Glad you like it! Hmm, they won't get along in this story at all, as clearly noted in Dragons, but maybe in Humans? Who knows :P Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: Thanks! I'm happy you liekd that! Well, I'll try my best to surprise you ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: Maybe I should include the DC, I've been neglecting them because, personally, I hate them, they seem like incompetent idiots, but maybe I should mention them :P No they don't know about Haley...yet? I don't know we'll see. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Please review! And enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

==Washington

Violet was making her way back home, not happy with herself at all. She had no chance to talk to Rose, and the Dragon was as always, tearing his family up, one exclamation at a time. She quickly took her bracelet off, not wanting yet to reveal to Henry that she was Kate Lexis.

She hadn't even explained to him _anything_ about her family, and perish the thought of her telling Henry who her sister was. That would be a can of worms to open way into the future, like in many years. It wasn't that Henry couldn't be trusted, it was just that she wasn't quite sure she wanted him to be introduced to the whole soap opera that was her family, and a dysfunctional one at that. Not only that, but Violet has now become a bit mistrustful and didn't let people get that close to her. She flirted, oh yes, she still ran on the dangerous side of love, but when it came to talking to Henry about herself, she froze up, and hastily changed the subject.

She entered her home, and was quickly enveloped in a hug from behind.

"Hey beautiful, how was the wedding?" Henry asked, whispering in her ear.

"Ugh, just the usual drama, nothing much really." Violet sighed, sounding discouraged.

"You don't sound too happy about it. Did something bad happen?" Henry insisted, trying to get through his girlfriend. She was always so secretive and quiet, and he desperately wanted Vi to open up to him, but he knew something was keeping her from opening up to him.

"No, it's just that my friend's older asshole of a brother was being idiotic, nothing much. " Violet shrugged.

"Vi, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Henry persistent as ever, egged her on, whispering in her ear.

Violet, however, didn't take this too lightly. She broke away from his hug, and spun around to face him. "Why is it that I have to tell you what's wrong with my life?"

Henry was taken back to say the least. "Because I'm your boyfriend, it's my responsibility to help you, and care about you. Why are you so secretive and distant?"

"Because I like my privacy! Plus, you're going to be leaving in September for 4 years! Why should I open up to someone I probably won't see again?"

"Is this what this is about? Violet, I love you, get that through your head! People are capable of staying in love for longer than some months! Also, it's not like I'm going to be leaving and not coming back! We'll still have the holidays and the summer to enjoy. Please Violet, don't give up on us yet. Hmm?" Henry, who always kept his head during an argument, was trying to abate his girlfriend's fears. "Plus, I'm quite sure I'll never meet someone like you, meaning it will be very hard to find me someone else to fall in love with."

Violet scoffed. "Please, I'm not that unique."

"Oh, but you are. You've got an attitude like no other, which is something that always makes me laugh. You're always thinking, which usually leads to our very wonderful banters that I always enjoy. I also love the way you laugh, the way your eyes sparkle when you do. Plus, where else am I going to get to date a guy as cool as you?" Henry finished, smirking.

This got Violet out her anger a bit and giggled at the last part. "I don't know Henry, I- I just don't know."

"So underneath that rough and tough exterior, we have a scared young woman." Henry smirked.

"I'm not scared!" Vi reprimanded him.

"You totally are! You're terrified of me leaving you, clearly proving that I'm a much desired man." Henry cockily replied, in the hopes that changing the subject, Violet would relax.

"Keep dreaming!" Vi scoffed, "I just don't want to make you feel bad."

"Suure, I believe you." Henry drawled, kissing her.

"Ok, I admit it, I do feel a bit scared about this." Violet sighed sincerely.

"Vi, don't worry. I will remain with you no matter what, ok?" Henry said, with atone of finality in his voice.

"Ok, but if not, I'll show you how much of a man I can be when I beat your ass to hell and back." Violet smirked, grabbing the front of his shirt as if she was going to demonstrate right there and then.

"Don't worry, I believe you." Henry replied, holding his hands in surrender.

"You better." Violet replied, kissing him passionately.

* * *

**So much mushy stuff :S**

**Next chapter we skip a couple of months, to visit Fitz's parents!**

**Enjoy!**


	7. JN: The Divine Anger

**:/ Record number of reviews! Not really...are people_ that_ bored with this story? Well, if that's the case, then this chapter won't make things any more interesting, it's just a comedic scene, with the doctors Jones.**

**I will finish this, so worry not...hmm, maybe that's why you guys don't review? Because you already know I'll continue no matter what? Oy, this can be tiresome :/**

**Luiz4200: Yeah Violet has changed from how she was to now. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else, please review! BTW, I have updated up to chapter 3 in HL:P so make sure to check it out! Just some minor changes, but still, hopefully, worthwhile to check out!**

**And so: Enjoy!**

* * *

==A Pennsylvania Hospital, Maternity Ward

"Congratulations Dr. Jones, it's a boy." Nancy Jones was beaming as she got her son handed to her, so tiny and delicate, and she smiled at her husband, Jeff.

"Well, what shall we name him?" Nancy asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, you have any names? I was thinking Fitz, in memory of him you know?" Jeff said, a bit saddened.

Nancy remembered the man quite well. He had been a very early patient of theirs as well as being a close friend of their in university, and he visited them in order to cure his terrible insomnia by having them analyze what bothered him. He had been finally cured one day, and had a wonderful night's sleep. So the next day, he went to go tell them the wonderful news. He went into the mall first to buy them a gift, but got the unfortunate misfortune of being run over by a car, killing him. "Yes, I think Fitz is a good name, but let's put something else in it, something happy."

"How about Fitzdale? That way he can hold the memory of Fitz, as well as hold our dream of one day retiring to a nice quiet valley, but Dale sounds more like a human name, rather than a place." Jeff said, humorously.

"Fitzvalley, that does sound weird." Nancy giggled. "But I agree, Fitzdale sounds great. So, welcome Fitzdale Jones, to your life."

==Some months later

"Man, this guy is on fire today!" Jeff grimaced, going after the energetic baby as he flashed an apologetic smile to his client. Ms. Henderson was angry, very angry. She was naturally an angry woman, that's why she was here, but being barfed on three times didn't make matters better at all, to not say it made them worse. It also wasn't good that Ms. Henderson was the Jones' most hated client, and they couldn't wait for the time that she would be finished.

"Dr. Jones! What kind of demented psychiatry are you running! I am stupefied at the fact that you have no control or discipline over your child! I demand for a refund on the grounds of terrible service!" Ms. Henderson screeched, trying to ignore the pungent smell wafting from her clothes.

Just then, Nancy came in to help Jeff out. "Calm down Mrs. Henderson, they're kids, it's what they do!"

"Do! DO! They laugh, cry, are noisy, cute and a score of other things, but not barf machines! He barfed on me THREE TIMES! I will not stand for this any longer! You can kiss my ass, and I have never seen a worse case of parenting!" Ms. Henderson was going postal, but on the bright side, she was making her way to leave.

"I'll dispense the honour on the kissing Ms. Henderson, I don't want my son's barf on my mouth. As for parenting, I don't see you raising any kids, ergo, you can't know how to raise them properly." Jeff smirked, happy to be rid of this nightmare.

"Dr. Jones! You can read my lips: you will never be a true success with the attitude you keep!" And exit Ms. Henderson, terror of Newark.

"Good riddance." Jeff muttered.

"She was a charming woman, I was tempted to invite her for tea" Nancy replied sarcastically.

"And then we can get her to babysit Fitz later on, just to give her a taste of her own medicine." Jeff sadistically replied.

"Better yet, hook him up with any daughters she has." Nancy was openly laughing now.

"Psh, like that'll happen, poor man who ever marries her will be the pity of the whole town." Jeff snorted.

"We'll get him a nice tombstone as a wedding gift. But you should probably wash Fitz off." Nancy smirked.

"Oh come on! Why me?" Jeff whined.

"Come on Mr. Whiney, I'll help." Nancy replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Well, that was this chapter [Professor Rotwood, you may now start cheering :/ or you could be tangled in the yarn...again :S] **

**Anywho, enthusiasm aside, next chapter, we go and visit Gwen! BTW, to those that are super interested, Fitz was born in April. No day specified, but just April.**

**Anywho, please review while I finish the latest chapter for Of Sacrifices and Lies!**

**Hezpeller**


	8. GP: Where Did We Go Wrong?

**Phew! This one's been neglected for a while :P I was trying to figure out the kinks in it :/**

**Anywho, here's the new chapter, focusing on Gwen, and how Avezon ended up the whacko he is! Enjoy!**

**Onej6: Thanks! Don't worry about it! I totally understand that we have our own stuff to take care of...I'll make sure to write super slow ;) Enjoy the chapter!**

**BlueserDragon: Thanks! Yep, that was the cheery chapter...this one, not so much :P Will do! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else: Please review, and make me happy!**

* * *

==Huntsmansion

Gwen had finally gotten her child to sleep, and was feeling lonely. Rose, Haley and David were out fighting something or other, and since she had recently given birth to her child, she was still in her maternity leave. Even though she would have her friends to help raise little James up, she was sad that Avezon turned into such a monster.

He wasn't always like this though. He used to be charming and charismatic. A bit cocky and conceited, but kind nonetheless.

It all started 1 year ago.

Peter had been the rising star of the Huntsclan. After Rose had gone AWOL, there was no protégé to take over if the Huntsmaster fell. But Peter had been filling in that hole quite quickly.

The Huntsmaster only required him to do one thing: Kill a dragon. If he did that, he would be guaranteed a spot in his will for takeover of the Huntsclan.

With that James went to go and prepare for his mission.

"Hey handsome. Getting ready?" Gwen asked, entering the room of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, the stupid idiot wants me to go kill a dragon! I don't get it! Rose was in his good books and she never killed dragon!" Peter fumed.

"Who you gonna kill?" Gwen asked.

"Apparently the Dragon Council is in town. It would be a perfect opportunity to bag 6 dragons. That way, the asshole can leave me alone, and we can settle down." Peter smirked at the last part, stealing a kiss for himself.

"Hmm, girlfriend to the Huntsmaster, that'd be something." Gwen murmured, smirking as well. "I'm going to be the envy of the whole Huntsclan"

"You know it beautiful." Peter replied. "When I get back, what say you and I get ready for the next step?"

"What-what do you mean?" Gwen asked, not wanting to get too excited.

"I mean, I don't know if you'd like for us to get more stable, like engaged? We've been going out for 5 years, I think we're ready for that. Now that we're officially adults."

Gwen could jump in happiness. Well, she jumped on to Peter, causing the two of them to topple over on to the floor. "Yes! I would love that!"

"Awesome, so just wait for me, and then we can get planning." Peter smiled, getting up, offering his hand to help her up, and got ready to leave.

Sadly, this was the last time Gwen saw this side of Peter.

She had no idea what had happened in that mission, but whatever happened, it changed Peter, made him into a psychopathic monster who enjoyed hurting people, especially Gwen.

==In the dungeons

Avezon felt himself hit the hard concrete floor of the dungeon floor as the Enforcer deposited him back into his cell.

"Hope you enjoyed that scum, cause tomorrow you're getting more of that." The Enforcer guffawed, closing the cell door and leaving.

Peter tried as best as he could to prop himself against the wall, ignoring the painful screams that his body was emitting.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to be the ultimate Huntsclan ruler. Until that bitch Rose got in the middle of everything.

He remembered the situation that led him to doing this. It was the mission that would guarantee him a spot as Huntsmaster. He had wanted to impress everyone by capturing and killing the Dragon Council, as well as the American Dragon and his master.

He had gone to Central Park, which seemed to be the place magical creatures went to visit for some unknown reason. He had seen all six dragons walking by, and a smaller pink one he hadn't seen much of before. He got his staff out and pointed at one of the dragons. He shot the dragon full on the chest, wounding him severely.

"Kukulkan!" The remaining dragons tensed up, as they went to help their fallen comrade. After the hurt dragon reassured his friends that he would be fine, all the dragons tensed up.

Then, the 6 dragons were now looking around the area, wondering who had just shot their comrade. Peter was enjoying himself too much, and shot another beam out. The dragons dodged it, and Peter had hardly any time to react as he saw a bunch of flames heading straight for him. It burned terribly, and he had no way to stop it. He went to dunk into the lake, cooling himself off.

Once he got out, he saw he was surrounded by the Dragon Council. The American Dragon, his master, and the smaller pink dragon were gone, probably to heal the fallen dragon.

"Scum! You're going to pay for what you did!" One of the dragons bellowed.

Since Peter wasn't known for being a coward, he continued fighting. He suffered lots of pain in that battle, and eventually lost.

"Go on! Kill me and be done with it!" Peter screeched, sensing his defeat.

"We're not that heartless. Go and suffer for the rest of your life, lonely." One of the dragons sneered.

It was then that something snapped in Avezon. Those creatures didn't have the strength to kill him, but they were heartless enough to keep guffawing about his pain and discomfort?

Some hours later, he finally arrived at the Huntsmansion. He was in a terrible state, and nearly collapsed on the front door. The Huntsmaster was not happy with this.

"You're supposed to be a prodigy! You're a disgrace! Defeated by the Dragon Council! Mocked by them! You're a fucking dishonour to the rest of the Huntsclan. Tomorrow, you're going to wish they killed you, Avezon." The Huntsmaster spat.

No one was witness to this conversation, and so, the next day, when the Huntsmaster was found dead, and his will stated that Peter should be the new Huntsmaster, no one saw anything wrong with that.

Avezon had tried to impress everyone, but in reality, they were all mocking him, so he would make them all pay. Tom was dead, and the dragons were next, and Gwen was just a bitch that needed controlling. He unleashed the Huntsclan at full force, independently of any causalities that might happen.

And now, here he was, stupidly charmed by that bitch. Rose knew everything, and if that had gotten out, he would have been killed outright. Not that this was any better. He would get his revenge, that was a fact.

* * *

**O_O yep, Avezon is completely loco... :P He became paranoid, and the rest is history!**

**So yeah! Next chapter will be on Spud and Trixie, who welcome their own bundle of joy onto the world :D**

**Anywho, as for my other stories, this is how it's going to work: Next update will be on Of Sacrifices and Lies, so look for that most probably later on today, then I'll be updating Family business [YJ fic I'm also doing] and later, Humans!**

**Why is Humans last? Because I'm still debating whether or not Cassie is going to be adopted by Jake and Rose! Hmm, I have my reasoning behind it, but I'm trying to see if it can work out without them adopting, since the popular opinion is that :P**

**BTW: Protectors is now upgraded up to chapter 14!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Hezpeller**


	9. TS: Seedless Watermelon Cubes

**Say hello to the most pointless chapter ever! I swear, I felt like I was writing a bunch of nonsense here, but it's just mainly a comedic chapter :D**

**BTW, for sakes of dating, we're in September :D **

**Luiz4200: Yep, Rose needs to become Huntress, or else magical creatures everywhere suffer :/ Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: Thanks! Nope, Avezon defintely has issues :P Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Please review people! I really need your reviews to make me feel happy! And to those that are also following my Humans story, which probably is most of you: there is a poll on my profile, check it out and vote! Thanks! No personal info will be collected at all!**

* * *

==Spudinsky Home

Trixie couldn't believe it. She was a mother. After all those months of pain, getting pissed at the world, she was holding the result in her arms. A beautiful baby girl, and it elated Trixie and Spud to no end.

To think that they were parents! However, there was one downside to it, and that's why they had asked Jake to come to their house.

Just then, Jake rang the doorbell. "Hey buddy, come on in!" Spud excitedly welcomed their old friend.

"Hey you guys, congrats on your kid. Have you guys named her?" Jake asked, entering the living room.

"Nah, we're on the process of that." Trixie said, shaking her head. "But we wanted to talk to you Jakey. Since we now have a kid to look to, I'm afraid Spud and I can't join you anymore on your little AmDrag duties."

"Oh, that's cool. Jake said, shrugging his shoulders. In truth, he was a bit sad. He could understand why Trixie and Spud were saying that, but it saddened Jake to think that he would no longer have his best friends to look out for him, and Jake knew that many times, Trixie and/ or Spud had saved his ass from being mauled.

"Look Jake, we know you're not cool with this, but we have to put our kid first. Trust me, in a couple of months, when your kid is born, you're going to know what we're talking about. And we're not hiring Fu Dog to baby sit our kid. We want her to live a normal life, not be traumatized by that dog." Trixie smiled, hoping Jake would understand.

"I guess that makes sense." Jake dejectedly sighed.

"Come on buddy, cheer up! You're going to have your kid in a while!" Spud said, trying to change the subject to a happier tone.

"Spud, I - I just don't know. What if it turns out Huntsclan? I'm never going to see them. And if they turn out being a dragon, they'll never know who their mother is. It's a bittersweet event." Jake sighed.

"And what happens if the kid's human?" Spud asked, not really tactically, since anyone could guess as to what happens then.

"I still raise them." Jake replied through gritted teeth.

"Jakey, if you're so angry- and don't tell me you're not angry, cause you are- why don't you tell Rose about this?" Trixie asked.

Jake looked at the ground, finding a little speck very interesting right about then. "Apart from the fact that it's a bit too late to change anything, we should've planned this, and thought more about it. Rose is going through with it, even though she could've aborted or whatever, so it's not fair for me to leave a kid with her to raise."

"And the fact you're scared shitless of the Huntress if that should happen." Trixie knowingly smirked.

"Erm, yeah, I probably should get back home." Jake sheepishly smiled, paling, and bolted from the room, and the house.

"So Spudinsky, what're we going to name her?" Trixie asked, still laughing a bit at Jake's antics.

"Hmm, let's see, how about Michelle!" Spud triumphantly replied.

"Michelle? Boy what is going through your mind?" Trixie glared at him.

"Well, first thing that popped into my mind were artists, and then I thought of Michelangelo, and then I wondered what would be the female counterpart of -" Spud started explained.

"Alright, alright! I get it, yeesh, now I regret having asked." Trixie grimaced.

"Oh I know! How about Artemisia! From Artemisia Gentileschi, you know, the famous woman artist-" Spud once again started.

"I get it! Hmm, Artemisia seems like a good name." Trixie smiled. "It has a nice ring to it. And Art for short."

"So Artemisia Spudinski. I like it." Spud smiled.

"Now come on. I'm hungry." Trixie stated.

"Do you need any more seedless watermelon in cubes, my dear." Spud rhetorically smiled, painfully remembering one of Trixie's pregnant cravings.

_It was 3 in the morning, and Trixie had woken Spud up. "What is it Trix, something wrong?" Spud worriedly, and sleepily asked his wife._

"_Spud, can you get me some watermelon?" Trixie ordered._

"_Sure." Spud asked, going down to the kitchen and cutting up watermelon sloppily into a bowl._

_He went back upstairs and served it to her. She ate a piece and spat it back out, literally, and on Spud's face no less._

"_I want a seedless watermelon!" Trixie berated her husband._

"_Yes my dear." Spud grabbed the bowl and went back downstairs to pick the seeds off the watermelon. It was tedious work, and he could hardly go to the supermarket and get it, could he?_

_Once again, he went back upstairs, after at least 20 minutes of seed picking. "Here you go."' Spud growled, shoving the bowl in front of her face._

"_Spud, you don't actually expect me to eat those hunks of watermelon do you? They're enormous!" Trixie fumed. "Cut them into cubes!"_

_Spud was about to lose his patience, but he quickly abated it, for the sake of their marriage, and went downstairs to cut the fruit into tiny little cubes. After another 25 minutes wasted, he went upstairs, and to his chagrin, Trixie had fallen asleep. She was so asleep, not even nudging her woke her from her deep slumber._

_The next day, Trixie had no idea what Spud was talking about, and swears that she never even liked watermelons. "They're gross and taste like bad water."_

Back to the present, the couple just burst out laughing, glad they got through those 9 months, and were in one piece. However, nothing can prepare parents for the first few months of a kid's life.

* * *

**And that was this chap! 986 words of nothing :P Sorry! Anyway, next chap will be Jake and Rose, and next update will be of Sacrifices and Lies**

**BTW: Artemisia Gentileschi was the reason why I named Art like that...long story short, it helped me pass Art History :/ couldn't remember the name :P**

**Please Review!**

**Hezpeller**


	10. JR: Scheming Grandfather

**haha, I have updated this story! :P**

**I know many people want me to update my other stories, but fear not, I'm on an updating frenzy, so I _might_ be updating all my stories today! Maybe I'm too hopeful, but let us see if it can be true! :D**

**Anyway, this is the Jake Rose chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it, and please review!**

**BlueserDragon: Thanks, glad you found that funny :D Will do, and read to your heart's content, so enjoy!**

**Luiz4200: It's actually from before Bridge vanishes...she's just been born :P Haha, hope you enjoy it!**

**Onej6: Glad you liked it, and yeah, it was just a tidbit I thought I would share :P Enjoy the chapter, and hang on for my other updates ;)**

* * *

==Long Household

Jake didn't know what boggled his mind more. The fact that he had a daughter, or the fact that he would have to raise her by himself. He was sure Rose would help, but Huntress couldn't always be a mother, and Rose needed to be the Huntress.

He had convinced Rose to stay that first night, but she had left before he woke up the next morning, which was something considering that he had just woken up and it was already 7 in the morning.

He had taken a leave from the restaurant, considering that he had to raise a kid by himself. And what was worse, what would he say to his parents if they found out!

==One month later.

"Hey kid? What are you doing with _that_?" Fu asked, seeing Jake come in with a baby.

"Fu, meet my daughter, Bridgette." Jake said, showing the dog his daughter.

"She looks like you." Fu noticed. "Wait, she's your _WHAT_!"

"Young One, what is going on?" Lao Shi came out from the back room, and his eyes widened once he saw the child.

"Gramps, meet Bridgette. She's my daughter, and a dragon, and sometimes transforms into one." Jake explained.

"What did your parents think of this?" Lao Shi asked.

"They erm, don't actually know about Bridge." Jake cringed.

"So, you planning on telling them anytime soon?" Fu asked.

"No, they don't need to know about something they won't believe. Anyway, I need to continue my AmDrag stuff, it's been a month! So, I kind of need you guys to babysit her for me for a while, since I can't leave her to other sitters." Jake explained.

"Kid, are you mental! Do we look like babysitters to you!" Fu exclaimed.

"Don't worry Young One, we'll take care of her for you." Lao Shi nodded.

"Say what?" Fu exclaimed. "Gramps, you realize we need to take care of a month old kid!"

"Yes Fu Dog, I do. Don't worry Young Dragon, she'll be safe." Lao Shi nodded.

"Thanks G!" Jake happily replied as he flew off to protect his kind.

"Uh, Gramps, why do I get the feeling you've got something up your sleeve?" Fu asked, cautious.

"Because I do. Come, we're going to visit my daughter, and her husband." Lao Shi replied, smiling.

==The Other Long House

Susan went to the door and got the shock of her life when she saw that her grandfather was with a kid, a baby, in his arms. She nearly fainted, but was thankfully caught by Jonathan.

They invited her father and Fu in, and as they settled down, Susan was getting more confused by the second.

"Dad, what's going on here?" Susan asked, fearing for her father's sanity.

"I want you to meet your granddaughter." Lao Shi stated, handing the child to them.

"What? Whose kid is this?" Jonathan asked.

"Jake's." Fu replied.

"Jake, with whom?" Susan swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump on her throat.

"Rose." Lao Shi stated.

"But- but, that's not possible, I mean it jus t defies all-" Susan was rambling, but stopped when she heard the child sneeze, turning her into a tiny blue dragon, with black hair.

"You were saying?" Fu stated, deadpan.

"Daughter, I know you do not like Rose, but whether you want to believe it or not, she has given you your grandchild." Lao Shi stated.

"Yeah. So try to not tear her to shreds." Fu grimaced

"Wait, where are they?" Jonathan asked.

"Probably having an all out fight in Central Park." Fu laughed. When everyone was just staring at him angrily he just shrugged his shoulders and said "What! It's true!"

==Central Park

Quite true it was, Jake and Rose were fighting, but not for real, at least not yet.

"Come on Dragon Boy, try to do a bit better than that!" Huntress taunted him, bringing her staff down to strike.

"I'm trying my best, just for you." Jake smoothly replied, swiftly moving out of the way.

"Very funny. Wait, where did you leave her?" Huntress asked, just realizing what was going on.

"With my grandfather. And Fu." Jake replied, shrugging.

"You truly are an asshole." Huntress sighed, continuing to attack him.

"Hey, I'm trying to raise her and protect magical creatures! Give me a break!" Jake exclaimed, dodging the now more violent strikes of Huntress.

"Please, now you're going to start complaining?" Huntress rolled her eyes.

"What! We should at least keep some kind of schedule for you to come in." Jake tried reasoning.

"Can we talk about this another time?" Huntress growled.

"Very well, what do you want to talk about?" Jake asked, trying to hit her.

Huntress moved out of the way, and growled. "I don't know, how about your insanity!"

"Yo! Calm down! Look, how about we just put our alter-egos aside, and just go and grab her from Gramp's clutches, and go home?" Jake smiled, grabbing her staff and pulling it downwards.

"I- I guess." Huntress replied, her eyes downcast.

Jake nodded, and got on all fours to allow Huntress to climb on board. They flew off, and Jake decided to call Fu.

"Hey Fu, we're going to go pick Bridge up ok?" Jake said.

"Uh kid, isn't it a bit soon?" Fu replied, a bit shakily.

"Fu Dog, please tell me she's with you, or else you're getting it!" Huntress growled, since she was also listening to the conversation.

"Yeah! Yeah we have her, it's just that erm, we're not at t he shop anymore." Fu replied, dodging the whole truth.

"Fu..." Jake impatiently coerced.

"Ok! The old man took her to your parents!" Fu cried.

"HE WHAT!" Both parents exclaimed. Jake hung up the phone and quickened his pace to reach his parents. Meanwhile, Huntress was fuming.

"May I ask why she's there?" Huntress asked, her tone icy.

"How am I supposed to know? Gramps probably wants my parents to know about Bridge, but they don't know about her!" Jake exclaimed.

"Why couldn't you have left her with a normal sitter! That way, all your problems are solved!" Huntress exclaimed.

"And how do you want me to explain when Bridge turns into a dragon huh?" Jake snapped back.

"What? She's turning into a dragon still?" Huntress asked, her tone getting softer.

"Yeah, usually it's when she sneezes. I can't leave her with just anyone, and Spud and Trix have enough on their plate without having to deal with a baby human dragon hybrid." Jake sighed.

"I-I didn't know." Huntress replied.

"It's ok." Jake smiled.

==Long House

"AYAH! Fu! You could've told them that we had taken her for a walk! Now both of them are coming here?" Lao Shi rambled on.

"I was talking to the Huntress! I can't exactly do anything about that! Now can I!" Fu growled.

"So erm, how mad would they get if they came in here?" Jonathan asked.

"Very pissed." A voice spoke out, getting all the inhabitants of the household to turn to the source.

Huntress and Jake, in dragon form, were standing in the doorway, looking quite mad, or pissed, as they put it.

"Jake." Susan stated, she was holding a dragon Bridge, and was looking very pale.

"What?" Jake growled, advancing.

"Look, we're sorry, I, we thought that we were doing the best for you. We didn't know that you guys were speaking the truth." Susan said, shame faced.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you got all rampaging on us." Huntress growled.

"We truly are sorry." Susan repeated, going over with Bridge in her arms, and handed her to the parents.

It was certainly quite a scene, Jake with his arm around his wife, and seeing Huntress holding the child to her, as if she was a precious being. Even though no one could properly see Huntress' face due to the mask, they could tell from her eyes that Rose was extremely happy, and Jake felt a rush of happiness. This would work out, he knew that in the end, he would have the family he wished he would have with Rose, one way or another.

* * *

**So for those of you that were wondering how Jake's parents wound up in Bridge's party, this is how it starts :)**

**There will be more chapters focusing on this, but it will be solved :D**

**Yeah, this might have been a bit of a drabble, but I think it was worthwhile to include this :D**

**Anyway, next chapter shall be with Violet :D**

**My next update will be my Family Business Fic, but hang on the rest of you :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hezpeller**


	11. VH: Love is Complicated

**Woot! I have updated! Yeah!**

**Soo, how many of you are cursing the computer screen because you wanted a Humans chapter? [everyone raises their hands] Well, I might be posting another chapter, maybe tomorrow? Who knows!**

**Anyway, this is a truly short chapter, since I'm still trying to get my files in order. Why does it matter so much that I keep a timeline? Since I'm working on a in-between years story, I need a timeline to keep myself organized as I keep jumping from different lives, and different ages and years :P anyway yeah!**

**Luiz4200: Yes Lao Shi is pretty clever isn't he? He can also be pretty manipulative, as you saw :P Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**BlueserDragon: Thanks! Yeah, it was also sad, since it's filled with forshadowing that we all know happens. But yeah, Jake has no real way of knowing about that, does he? Will do, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: Thanks! Glad ou liked it! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Everyone else: please enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

==Washington

Violet stared out her window. She was heartbroken. It had been so many months since she had seen her family, her sister, and her friends in New York. It had also been a couple of months since she had seen Henry, it was September when he left, and it was now December, you do the math. The snow had been falling for a while, and Violet vaguely wondered as to whether her love with Henry would survive his Grad School experience.

Henry was supposed to be returning today, and she couldn't get anything done. Whenever she tried to start on something, like baking Henry something, she would immediately forgo that, and look out the window, waiting to see some sign that Henry was coming, or see him cursing at her from the sidewalk through the window, saying that he found someone better. You could say she was procrastinating, since she thought that if Henry indeed did leave, she would've done all of that for nothing. So she continued to replay possible scenarios of disaster.

Violet was so into her thinking, she didn't notice that the door opened, and Henry slipped inside. Well, he knew that Vi would be in her own world, and he had skills in sneaking around, he had been the Guardian Spy for a reason! So he slipped inside, and made his way to his girlfriend, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me guess. I'm supposed to be giving some sob story about how it's not you it's me?" Henry smiled.

Violet turned around in his grip, and her eyes registered surprise. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm guessing you've been worrying. Now, what can I do to make up for the clear sleepless night you've had?" Henry noticed the dark shadows under her eyes, and correctly guessed that Vi had gotten little sleep.

"Argh, anything really. I was going to cook something-" Violet couldn't get another word in before she was kissed by Henry, in an attempt to calm her.

"How about this. We go and eat out to celebrate, sound good?" Henry offered as they broke apart.

"Sounds wonderful." Violet smirked. "And you can tell me all about your 'adventures' including who was it that left lipstick on your cheek."

Henry's face couldn't look more comical. "Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

"That." Violet pointed to a clear lipstick stain on his cheek.

"Oh-her, yeah, it's going to be a long night." Henry groaned.

==At the restaurant

"And then I tell her: I'm dating someone. And she still won't give up! My roommate kept on laughing and saying 'Hall, unless you openly declare that you're gay, she won't leave you alone. ' And she wouldn't! She kept on telling me to ditch you, and how much of a better girlfriend she would be! How she got into grad school is beyond me!" Henry explained.

Violet had been listening to this, with amusement in her eyes. "I can think of a couple of ways." She winked.

Henry flushed. "Well, apart from the obvious. Anyway, case in point is, I've got a stalker, and that lipstick kiss is her trying to get at me, once again, as I was leaving. So yeah, that was my adventure."

"Hmm, if she tries messing around with you, you can let her know that I'll gladly give her a lesson on how to not mess up someone's love life." Violet smirked, balling her hand into a fist.

"Oh dear, I get the feeling I've just started a wonderful rivalry." Henry groaned playfully.

"Rivalry? Oh no, rivalry is too light a word. I'm going to outright make her life hell." Violet smiled wickedly.

* * *

**And yeah! I really meant super short :P**

**But yeah, I have no idea who I'm doing next...but Humans shall be updated soon! :D**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!**

**Hezpeller**


End file.
